Bloodshed & Romance
by michi-fan
Summary: «Agitated, he stared down at the body, dead in a puddle of blood...he stared back to the killer, butcher knife in hand, grinning like there's no tomorrow.....the killer raised the knife and lowered to its victim whom shared his last scream....»
1. Default Chapter

Story written by michi-fan and Foxy Kitten  
  
Warning: rated 'R': violence and strong language, lemon and character's death  
  
Beware...  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Bloodshed 'n' Romance  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hey guys, we have big news!" Mimi exclaimed as she rushed towards the teens, seated at a table, outdoors, eating their lunches, with Sora trailing right behind her with a happy look on her face.  
  
'What?" Davis asked with his mouth full, not taking his preying eyes off Kari, whom is chatting happily with T.K.  
  
Mimi took her seat on her lover's lap, circling an arm around his neck as his arms went around her waist. Sora also seated herself on Matt's lap. With her hand, she took a half of his sandwich and ate it. Then settling herself, she turned to face him and took his head in her hands and pulled it closer to give him a very passionate kiss, whom shared the interest, pleased by her actions.  
  
"Oh c'mon you guys, get a room!" shouted T.K.  
  
But it doesn't seem those two heard him. Tai shook his head and stared at Mimi.  
  
"So babe, what's the news?"  
  
Mimi giggled like a schoolgirl, flipping her hair while throwing her head back. "You won't believe it! Sora and I won free tickets to a cruise in the Bahamas!"  
  
Everyone's faces brightened. T.K. and Ken high-five each other as they talked excitedly about it.  
  
"Our summer isn't ruined after all, we'll have lots fun over there." said Yolei as everyone nodded their head.  
  
Soft moans made them stare at the lover birds make out. Sora was practically straddling him, and Matt's hands were like, groping her butt, where T.K. made a face about it.  
  
"Hey bro, have you heard? We're going to the Bahamas." T.K. called out to his brother, an arm around Kari's shoulder.  
  
Matt responded with mumbles that made T.K. chuckle, shake his head and roll his eyes. Tai comb Mimi's hair, her head resting softly on his muscular chest. He lifted her chin with his finger and brushed his lips over hers in sweet, serene way. She opened her brown eyes as he smiled seductively. She got his message, got off his lap, and he took her hand and led her to somewhere private as Izzy watched them leave.  
  
"Well there goes one couple. Someone want to break the love feast? Anyone?"  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Finally! Bloodshed 'n' Romance is up! Finished the first chapter. All we need is to continue. We hope you like it.  
  
Reviews please!  
  
Michi-fan and Foxy Kitten ^^ 


	2. chapter 2

Authors notes:  
  
Hi! We ARE back with another chapter. This chapter is longer than the first chapter, of course.  
  
We'll be back with updates. Bye for now!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
Bloodshed & Romance  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Why d'ya have to drag us here?"  
  
"Hey, we all agreed to buy new clothes for our vaction 'getaway', Tai." Mimi said as she dragged him inside the mall with the others trailing behind.  
  
Once inside, they all gathered around.  
  
"Ok. We all meet here in two hours or so. Don't be late." Izzy pointed out as they went their separate ways.  
  
***  
  
"Are we done yet?" Tai whined, sulking tiredly with Matt.  
  
Mimi and Sora abruptly turned around and glared.  
  
"Please!" Matt begged, "At least, let us take a rest."  
  
For once, since they arrived at the mall, they stopped. Tai and Matt halted, giving each other quick and curious glances. Mimi and Sora stood there, marveled by the store in front of them. They gace each other that 'girl look' and grinned. Sora took Mimi's shopping bags, turned around, carefully swaying her hips, and walked towards them. She stopped before them, smiling at their questionning looks.  
  
"Here," Sora said as she handed them their bags, "you can wait here and rest like you wanted. And besides, it's the last store. That's why we put it for last. We thought you might enjoy yourselves but no." And with that, Sora linked her arm with Mimi's and headed inside. Tai and Matt's eyes followed them and slowly glanced up at the large, glaring banner. Soon their eyes widen and they sprinted inside.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Hey! What the fuck was that for?!"  
  
"I thought I told you to stay put?" Mimi asked, followed by Sora, while pushing them out of the store.  
  
"Don't you get it? It's a freakin' lingerie store!?"  
  
"No! You ARE not!" Sora yelled firmly while smaking Matt's head. They left inside but not before giving them an icy stare.  
  
"How can they do that to us? It's insane! We are their boyfriends, and they treat us like dirt? No way." Tai replied, not happy about what happenned. Matt nodded. Suddenly, it all clicked them. They stared at each other with an evil, devishly smirk, marked on their lips. They dropped their girlfriends' shopping bags on the floor and walked inside. As they entered, it seemed that time had stopped. Ladies, who were preoccupied on the right clothing, took their eyes off it and gazed at the two guys that entered. Walking like they were in a runaway, Tai passed his hand in his hair, giving the women his sexy look. As for Matt, he flashed his famous smile and winked. They stopped in front of a table where all different kinds of panties were laid. Tai picked up a thong and began to scan it. He then stretches it. Like a slingshot, he hurled it at any target he'd seen. That's when all the chaos started.  
  
Squeals and screams could be heard. Panties, bras and all sorts of lingerie were flying everywhere. Salesperson tried to keep the customers calm but to no avail. Unnoticed by the 'action sequence', Mimi and Sora were at the counter, paying their articles they bought. The clerc behind the counter seemed to ignore of what is happening: he was interrested of the two beautiful ladies before him.  
  
"So... are you chicks busy on the weekend?"  
  
"Yes." They both said in unison and unemotionnally.  
  
"With whom?" he asked.  
  
"With our boyfriends." Mimi responded, avoiding to look at him.  
  
Mimi then leaned in and whispered in Sora's ear. Sora nodded and shrugged.  
  
"The guy's flirting! He's not stopping!" Mimi whispered loudly enough for Sora to hear.  
  
"They won't know..." the guy continued, running his hand up Mimi's hand.  
  
Mimi being pissed, pushed his hand away from her arm and glared angrily at him only to be returned by a wink.  
  
"Look, Sora said harshly, getting frustrated, can youfuck off? We're going on vacation, ok?"  
  
~That'll shut him up~  
  
As he finished paying their articles, quiet the whole time after Sora told him off, something unexpected, a fabric, a clothe, brushed by them and toppled with the guy's head. The noise immediately stopped. The girls gasped as their eyes widen, and turned around to find Tai and Matt standing amidst. They quickly grabbed them by their arm, picked up their shopping bags that were left on the floor and stomped out of the store.  
  
***  
  
Mimi and Sora walked ahead of Matt and Tai, furiously as they tried to keep up with them while people stared at them, weirdly.  
  
"We are going to withhold any sexual favours..." Sora trailed on as the guys begged for forgiveness. For misbehaving badly, though it was kinda funny, on the head, was a dangling bra, and they wore a thong for their punishement.  
  
Wainting for them, stood the other teens, shocked and trying to hold their laughter.  
  
"What in the world happenned?" Cody questionned curiously, eyeing them. T.K. came behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"We wouldn't want to know."  
  
As the couples joined them, everyone cracked up, leaving Tai and Matt fuming in embarrassment.  
  
******  
  
Second chapter finished! Like it? Then, please give us your reviews!  
  
michi-fan and Foxy kitten 


End file.
